Texting
by Knight of zero666
Summary: Kallen and Lelouch texting to each other simple little thing. Was very bored when I typed this. Very Short.


Texting

I wish I owned Code Geass then Lelouch would totally be coming back for about forty more seasons because I want it to go on forever and ever. But sadly I do not and that is why I write fan fiction. Their will be some texting so some texting talk. Short little one-shot I wrote because I was bored.

Kallen looked at Lelouch as he slept in class as the teacher continued to teach not noticing the raven haired teen was complete out of it as she took out her phone as she began texting something as she sent a message as the raven haired teen groaned feeling something move as he took out his phone reading the message

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Wake Up (:

He looked at her seeing her turn to face him as he texted something back laying his head down again.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Leave me alone :

Kallen got angry turning to look at him his head back down on the desk trying to get some sleep.

Lelouch groaned taking out his phone again reading the text.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Get up or else Lulu.

He sent a reply laying his head down.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Leave me alone ):

Kallen gritted her teeth "you jerk." She yelled rising from her chair. The teacher turned around to face her angry with her as she sat back on her seat angry turning to face Lelouch as their teacher faced the board again. Kallen felt her phone vibrate taking it out.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

LOL ^^

Kallen groaned as she replied.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Shut up this is your fault.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

What's up?

Kallen starred at his response back a little confused.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

What was that?

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Sorry that was for Shirley.

Kallen read the message getting angry.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Shirley?

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

We started talking right now.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Yeah so y are you still talking to me?

She responded angry with him.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

I don't know?

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Goodbye then.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Alright.

Ten minutes later Kallen waited. She looked at Lelouch as he continued to text.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

What's your deal?

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Huh?

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Y didn't u try to talk to me out of it.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

U said bye and I thought u wanted to pay attention in class.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Y would I pay attention I'm passing and school is over in a week.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Don't ask me.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Jerk just go talk to ur girlfriend.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

I am. (:

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Good then I'm sure Shirley is happy then.

She responded as she felt like throwing her phone at him.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

I stopped talking with her when I started talking with u.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Who r u talking to now C.C.?

Kallen asked a little confused.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Guess again? (:

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Milly

Kallen said guessing.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

HELL NO!

Kallen started giggling.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Lol (:

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Lol…. Give up.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Yeah?

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

2 bad I'm not telling (:

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA!

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Alright, alright

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Who?

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Her name starts with a K

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Who could that b?

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

It's Karen

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

O….

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

O?

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Huh?

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

It's u!

She read it as a blush spread over her face.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Me!

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

U wanna meet up at the front gate after school.

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Yeah…

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Great

From: Kallen

To: Lelouch

Yeah I'll talk 2 u later.

From: Lelouch

To: Kallen

Late…

Lelouch looked up from his phone with Kallen at the same time noticing everyone was gone. "Where did everyone go?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen looked at the time. "Not again that's why I hate texting." She said noticing class had ended ten minutes ago.

Read and Review. (:


End file.
